The Song Remains The Same
by ISFAN
Summary: This is a one shot. It's been a year since Tommy vanished into the night. Jude has been on tour for a year and has returned to Toronto for her final performance.


**A/N**: Jude has been on touring for the past year. Toronto is her last stop on tour. And what a homecoming it is. I don't own Instant Star yadda yadda yadda. The song featured in the story is called "It's You" by Tony Lucca. Reviews are welcome.

_**The Song Remains The Same**_

Jude was road weary. She had been touring for the past year and was at her last performance at a small club in Toronto. It was an intimate affair; only a select few tickets had been sold with proceeds going to the charity of Darius' choice. It was dark. She could hear murmurs from the crowd as she made herself comfortable on the piano bench. "This is going to be the final song, tonight. I'll be playing something new, something that you guys will be the first to hear…" she said as the crowd cheered boisterously. Her fingers deftly found their way on the white keys:

(Entitled "It's You" by Tony Lucca, Note: I slightly changed the lyrics from 'her' to 'him')

I watch the sunset, while you watch it rise.  
Flame colored teardrops burn in my eyes.  
While you find another day, thousands of miles away.  
One more night finds me alone, holding on  
To the simple and sweetest thought of you-  
It's you, it's you.

I'll out dance the ocean, parade in the sand.  
Waiting for you, I'll wait like no other.  
For you to come into me, lay skin to skin with me.  
Making me smile and smile-it's been a while.  
Still, making my memories come true.  
It's you, it's you.

I told him all my thoughts on loneliness.  
Shared with him all my fears of afraid.  
Maybe there's no point trying to paint the picture,  
Wondering what if he could've stayed.

So don't send me no letters, I won't drop you no line.  
Things will get better, baby in due time.  
Just keep me in your prayer and I'll keep you right here-  
Deep in this heart of mine, cause I find,  
The only thing that helps me make it through  
Is you, it's you.

Her heart constricted as she sang the words no longer caring as the tears streamed down her pale cheeks. The crowd sat in silence as the sobs wracked her body. Time hadn't eased a single ounce of pain she had felt during this past year. She lay her head down on her arms and gave into the sadness. Some time later she felt someone gently shake her awake. "Everyone's gone, Jude." Mason said gingerly. "Are you…" Mason said. Jude shook her head. "I know you're trying to help and I love you for it, but I just need some time alone." Jude said as he handed her a tissue. Mason sadly shook his head and left her alone to her thoughts. She sat there staring at nothing for a good long while. Finally, she pushed back the piano bench and made her way to the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara had run and her face was splotchy. She never was a beautiful crier. She took in a gulp of air and slowly breathed it out. She turned on the faucet and doused her face with water. She closed her eyes and took another breath. "One breath at a time…" she said to the empty air as the tears began to fall freely once more. She wiped her face and took one last glance at the mirror before making her way out.

The place was empty. She walked up to the bar. The bartender looked up and filled a shot glass with clear liquid. "On the house." he said. She swallowed it quickly and gasped as the liquid fire made its way down her throat. He offered to pour her another, but she shook her head. She leafed through her purse and put a hundred dollar bill on the bar, smiled, and left.

It was cold out and she shivered. She walked over to her mustang and got in. She placed the keys in the ignition. Nothing. "Not tonight..." she pleaded as she turned the key in the ignition in vain. She muttered a few curse words to the cold air. She leaned her head on the steering wheel. She got our of the car and angrily slammed the door shut. She grabbed her phone from her purse. Her battery had died. "Can my night get any worse!" she cried out in anguish. Be careful what you wish for. "Jude…" a voice said with a hint of amusement. Her knees felt like water. She placed one hand against the car door for support. "Need a ride?" he said as he gestured to the back of his motorcycle. She didn't say one word. She didn't even look at him as she took the offered helmet and placed it over her blonde tresses, hopped on the back of the bike, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

They rode in silence.

When he finally killed the engine she got off the bike and handed him the helmet. What she failed to notice was that he hadn't brought her to her house. "This isn't my…" she said. "I know." he interrupted as he threw a leg over the bike and made his way to the building leaving her feeling annoyed, frustrated, and unnerved. I stared a hole into his back and looked around at the unfamiliar neighborhood before grudgingly following him into the building.

She saw him holding the elevator door open with one arm. She took her time. She waited a year for him; he could wait. She took a step in without any hesitation. He pressed a floor and the elevator began to rise. He stared at her and she stared right back unflinching. The air was thick with the aroma of unfinished business. The elevator rang. She walked out first. He followed. He stopped in front of a door and pulled out a key, which she took out of his hands and slid into the lock. He put his hand over hers and turned the knob. The contact set her skin on fire. He gave her a small smile as if they shared a secret before ushering her in.

She saw toys strewn on the floor quite out of place amidst the obvious bachelor pad. Before she could make a comment he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through the apartment. He gingerly opened a door careful not to let the light shine into the room. Jude's breath caught in her throat. "This is why I had to leave, Jude." he said as he walked over to the crib. "Is she…" she said as the words felt like ash in her mouth. "Does it really matter?" he said softly. They stood in silence as the words hung in the air. "Does it change the song?" he said looking at her intently. Her breath caught in her throat; he was at her performance and she hadn't seen him. She heard her heart beating in her ears much too loudly and her vision was hazy. She took a breath to steady herself before answering. "No…the song…_the song remains the_ _same_" she said thick with emotion before turning around and running to the elevator heedless of the tears that had begun to fall.

She had made it inside the elevator and was frantically pressing the close button when an arm snaked through the door. She walked backwards and felt her back connect solidly with the elevator wall. "Don't…" she said futilely as he came dangerously closer. "Don't…" she said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't…" she said as she beat her fists against his chest. "Let me go…" she said wearily into his chest, her hands captured in his as her tears soaked the front of his shirt. "No." he answered firmly as he cupped her face in his hands. "Never again..." he said softly as he kissed her tear stained face.

_**La Fin.**_


End file.
